Hunkies and Watermelons: An Alvin and the Chipmunks Fanfiction
by Reemeela
Summary: AxB SxJ ExT *I suck at summaries* Just an Alvin and the Chipmunks love story (But not really mushy)
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, Theo! Just one more lap!" Jeanette shouted at Theodore.

He was running as fast as he could, however heaving and sweating. He and were out to pick up some stuff for Brittany at the mall. Not only did Jeanette made Theodore bike all the way to the mall, which was at least 4 miles, but now they stopped at the park to run laps before they went home. Theodore was so tired, he was about to flop down there, right on the grass and fall asleep. Jeanette noticed, so she handed him a water bottle and a hand towel to wipe all that sweat off of his face. They rested there on the park bench.

On the first day of summer, Theodore made Jeanette and Simon agree that they would help poor Theodore get in shape by the end of August. It was going to be hard, but they would try the best that they could to help Theodore to lose at least 60 pounds by the beginning of August. So, they were going to make him go on a strict diet and an intensifying workout routine.

All because of Eleanor. As you all know, Theodore had a huge crush on Eleanor, and a few weeks ago, he had heard her say she would only date lean, muscular hunkies. Theodore knew that there was no way that Eleanor would ever fall in love with him, so decided that he would change his lifestyle to make him exactly what Eleanor wanted.

"Oh, Theo," Jeanette sighed sadly as Theodore panted like a dying dog.

"I can't kill myself like this!" Theodore replied tiredly.

"Didn't you say you wanted to do this?" She inquired.

"Only because Eleanor said she only liked body-building hunkies." Said Theodore sadly. "I thought, maybe if I lost some weight, and had some abs, she would like me more."

"I'm sure she likes you Theodore," Jeanette smiled.

But he only shook his head. "If I walk, could I still burn calories?"

She grabbed most of the shopping bags and handed him the rest. "Yes," she replied, "So keep moving. " Theodore begrungingly followed.

"Oh, what good does it make? She'll never like me!" He wailed.

Jeanette merely shrugged. "You have to try, at least. You'll never know unless you try."

"I wish I was as skinny as you! Then life would much easier!" Theodore pouted.

Tears welled up in Jeanette's eyes. "Being this skinny isn't as great, you know." She ran away sobbing.

"I'm sorry Jeanette, I didn't mean-"

But she was too far away to hear him.

**A/N: So... Whaddya think? Should I continue? PLEEZE TELL MEH!**


	2. Chapter 2

Back at home, Simon was in his room, staring again at a picture of Jeanette. He studied the sparkle in her violet eyes, the twinkle in her smile, and the glow in her healthy, flawless skin. He continued to stare longingly at his crush's face until someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Eleanor! He jumped up, banging his head on the top bunk of his bunk bed. "Ouch!" he dropped the picture on the floor as he cupped his forehead in pain.

"Why do you have a picture of my sister?" Eleanor inquired, slightly amused.

He groaned. She smirked.

"Anyway, I came to ask you something. Where's Jeanette and Theodore?"

"I dunno," he said at last. "I thought YOU knew."

"Obviously, I don't," she snapped. "Besides, that gives me an idea to bake him something really special."

"No," Simon cut in. "No treats. Besides, it would be best if you didn't speak to Theodore this week."

" B-but why? She stammered.

"I dunno. I thought you knew." He turned back to retrieve the photograph of Jeanette that was still on the floor. He placed it gently under his pillow, and straightened his bedsheets. He walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?!" A furious Eleanor questioned.

"I have to polish my chess trophies. Good day." Simon straightened his glasses and headed towards the basement. Eleanor balled her fists and stomped out into her room and stared at the mesmerising lime green wallpaper. It calmed her down instantly.

"Why is Theodore mad at me?" She wondered out loud. "What did say?"

Jeanette sighed loudly. Where was Simon? He was supposed to meet her in the library 15 minutes ago. "Then again," She murmured to herself. "There's a first for everything." She drifted past the Mystery section, the Romance section, until she finally reached the Dieting and Exercise section. "Lose Weight in Weeks... Tone Your Body in Days... Eat Right in Hours...Live Healthy in Minutes... Become slim in seconds..." She read the covers of the books one by one, picking out good reads. By the time she reached the end of the section, she had a huge pile of books. She strode over to the nearest table and flopped down. She began to read. Then she got a really stupid idea. But, it was a really good idea, too. Maybe if she started to eat junk food more often, and more breakfast, lunch and dinner, she might gain weight in all the right places. Just maybe. She decided to try the idea, no matter how stupid and dumb it sounded.

"Un-Diet... Here I come!" She whispered happily to herself as she continued to wait for Simon to come. _What was taking him so long? _


	3. Chapter 3

As Simon finished polishing his last chess trophy, he checked his watch. 5:45."Oh no," He cried. " I'm 45 minutes late!" He grabbed his sweater and his library card and he ran out of the door. He ran as fast as he could in the direction of the library. However, it was too late. The library was closed.

Somebody poked him in the back. He turned around. It was Jeanette, looking very, very upset. "Where were you?" She exclaimed angrily. "I waited and waited and waited for you. I waited until the library closed and they had to kick me out, and you still didn't arrive. And now, here I find you, almost an hour late. Who are you, Alvin?"

"Er..." Simon had nothing to say. She was right. He was late.

"Besides, do I have to spend the whole summer helping your brother while you continue to be late? Well, I hope you have fun, being late everywhere. It's not going to get you very far." She turned on her heel and walked away.

It started to rain. "W-wait! Jeanette!"

She turned around, and shook her head sadly. "No. I waited long enough, Simon. I'm moving on." Then she turned right around, and continued on her way home, leaving Simon to wonder what she really meant by that.

Simon's head drooped sadly. It began to really pour. His watch read- 6:15.

At breakfast, all 5 chipmunks were seated together having a splendid meal of waffles. However, instead of the usual sounds of a hearty conversation, it was quite muted. For instance, Simon and Jeanette weren't speaking to each other. Theodore and Eleanor were also quiet, not even looking at each other. It seemed that only Brittany was in a good mood, oblivious to the fact no one else was, and also that no one was in a good mood for talking.

"Hey Jean, tell Simon to pass me the butter." Jeanette glared at Brittany, and continued to attack her breakfast.

"Okay...then..." Brittany said, not sure how to respond to this behavior.

She then turned to Theodore, who seemed to not be anything, which was very peculiar, because he always ate a lot at every chance he got. "What's wrong, Theo? Are you on a diet?" She laughed at her own joke, knowing that Theodore would never go on a diet. But he merely shrugged, continuing to move his food around his plate.

"Hey! What's wrong with everybody?" She exclaimed. No one answered her.

She got up. "You guys are weird!" She sauntered angrily out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" wondered Simon.

"You're not funny," Eleanor replied tersely.

He stuck his tongue at her.

**A/N: READ AND REVIEW, MY DARLINGS XD... P.S Any suggestions for the next chapter...? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS!

I am so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long long long time... No, I haven't given up on the the story yet, but it's just that 1. I went into a huge writing slump and couldn't think of anything to write, 2. After a couple of weeks, I had to dedicate my time for writing this huge graduation paper, and a huge science project that was worth 75% of my last quarter grade. Then, we had finals, and of course I had to devote most of my free time to study, 3. After vacation started, My family and I went on this 8- week road trip across the U.S.A, and obviously I couldn't update. :( But now, I'll update every week to make sure I have happy readers.. :DDDDD

So please forgive meh :) I would appreciate it very much :D

And without further ado, here's the next chapter! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

READ, REVIEW, and that's about it :P :D

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After a tense breakfast, Brittany walked out of the house and got Dave to drive her to the mall. When she got there, she called Alvin, something she rarely did.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Brittany?"

"Is this Alvin?"

"Is this Britt?"

"Alvie!" She exclaimed. "I missed you so much, how's football camp?"

"Aw, Britt, don't get mushy, I miss you and the guys too. Camp's cool, what about you?" Alvin missed that voice so much.

"Oh...yeah... um... that's what was I was going to talk about..."

Her tone changed.

He noticed.

"What's wrong?" He quickly sat up, no longer sleepy. (Where Alvin is, it's 3:00 in the morning.)

"Nothing, Really.." She said into the phone a bit too anxiously. "It's just that something weird happened this morning..."

"Like, what?" Alvin asked apprehensively.

"Well, it was just bit too quiet at breakfast, like no one was talking. It wasn't like they had nothing to say, or even too sleepy, it was like they were pointedly ignoring each other. Too Weird, huh?"

"Aw, Britt, don't worry about it too much. It's just breakfast. Even we get grumpy in the morning if we don't get our beauty sleep. *Yawn* Speaking of beauty sleep, G'night, Britt." Alvin yawned into the phone.

"Alvin, this is serious!" She exclaimed into the phone as Alvin hung up on her. She sighed. "Maybe Alvin was right," She whispered to herself. "Maybe there is nothing to worry about."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Jeanette was sulking in the living room, too sullen to even read a book. She aimlessly flipped through the channels on the T.V., finally turning it off. She leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes.

~Flashback~

Jeanette sat on a bench outside the library, waiting for Simon to arrive. He was 45 minutes late. She sighed woefully as the faintest breeze began to pick up, while the sky was was completely covered with storm clouds, the surest sign of a huge summer thunderstorm. Where was Simon?!

She turned her head and spotted him, standing next to the library, disappointment shown in his face. But she wasn't going to forgive yet. She walked up to him and poked him in the back. He turned around. "Where were you?" She exclaimed angrily. "I waited and waited and waited for you. I waited until the library closed and they had to kick me out, and you still didn't arrive. And now, here I find you, almost an hour late. Who are you, Alvin?" She looked at him with a mixture of disgust and sorrow.

"Err.." Simon had nothing to say.

""Besides, do I have to spend the whole summer helping your brother while you continue to be late? Well, I hope you have fun, being late everywhere. It's not going to get you very far." She turned on her heel and walked away.

It started to rain. "W-wait! Jeanette!" She heard him call.

She turned around, and shook her head sadly. "No. I waited long enough, Simon. I'm moving on." Then she turned right around, and continued on her way home, finally realizing that she probably meant nothing more to Simon than someone to hang out with if no one was around. She was tired of Simon using her like a wet rag. It was time to move on, find someone else. She was just too tired of waiting.

~Flashback Ends~

She opened her eyes and sighed. Yesterday proved that she meant nothing to Simon. He didn't actually tell her... but she could tell. What kind of guy makes plans with you, then forgets about them, leaving you to walk home in the rain, by yourself? An uninterested, heartless dude. A.k.a, Simon. Right now, she hated his guts. She couldn't believe that she spent all of her time, since 4th grade, waiting for him to show a sign, the smallest subtlest sign that he fancied her. Right now, it was clear he didn't. Not only did he put off the meeting at the library, but he wrenched her heart out of her chest and shredded it into a million tiny pieces, leaving Jeanette crestfallen, disheartened, and heartbroken. And that was unforgivable. She never wanted to see his smug, pompous face again. And to get rid of her mind on that dreaded heartbreaker, she would focus her energy on helping Theo get his dream body. She got off of the sofa, and texted Theodore to meet her at the park for a workout session. Hopefully, Theo wouldn't put her off, too, right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Simon was baffled about Jeanette's behaviour the other day. Why did she overreact like that? He only lost track of time and forgot to meet her. It wasn't like he purposely put her off. Why couldn't she just cut him some slack? And the thing she said yesterday, that she was done waiting and she was moving on. What exactly did she mean by that? Simon scratched his head. He decided to pick up the phone and do something that would've been the last thing on his mind. He dialed Alvin's number.

RINGGGGGGG! The phone rang for a 4th time before Alvin picked up.

"Hullo?" Simon could hear the grogginess in Alvin's throat. He made a mental calculation. Ah. He had woken Alvin at 4 am in the morning, from where his camp was... Oops. Guess that this was a bad time to ask him about girl issues. Well, then. Too bad.

"Hey, Alvin. It's Simon. Did I wake you at a bad time?"

"No, no. Not. At. All." Alvin hissed, the sarcasm dripping through his teeth, clearly annoyed about being woken up so early in the morning, for a SECOND TIME. Ugh. His day was NOT starting out well at all.

"Um.. Hey, could I ask you a question?"

"What do you want? I don't have time. I need to get back to bed. I have a game at 10!"

"When a girl tells you that she waited long enough and that she's moving on, what exactly does she mean by that?"

"Simon, Simon, Simon. You poor thing," Alvin sneered. "That girl went right up to your face and said, wait let me translate, she said: I'm tired of waiting for you to make your first move, and I'm tired of you using me like a dishrag. I'm no longer interested in you, and I'm gonna find someone else."

Simon facepalmed himself.

"Oh you're in hot water, now." Alvin laughed.

"Whatever." Simon rolled his eyes. "See ya at the end of summer,"

"Bye."

Overwhelmed with all of the new information, Simon decide to go out for a while to clear his head. He decided to take a short trip the library to find some more books on fitness and wellness.

At the library, Simon had grabbed a pile of books and was sitting contentedly alone, flipping the pages listlessly. It would have been more fun if Jeanette was here, he thought to himself. At least they would have an engaging conversation about anything, really, even the body-mass-index-ratio, maybe even cracking a few jokes here and there. She was just so easy to talk to. Ah, He sighed. Apart from being so easy to talk to, apart from burdening her with all of his troubles, he found her eyes, well, gorgeous. She always smelled nice, and he just wanted to hug her all day. Little did Simon know that he actually had feelings for her. However, he always dismissed them as a sign as his feelings of friendship to her.

His eyes wandered to a book on the bookshelf opposite from and spotted a very interesting book. He got up and read the cover. "Relationships: Everything You Need To Know About The Opposite Gender, So Don't Ask Your Older Brother." Hmm. This books seems really interesting.

He grabbed the book off the shelf and flipped to the table of contents, and proceeded to scan through the list until he found the subject he was looking for. "'How To Find Out You Like A Girl:

Clue #1,'" He read, "'You are always thinking about her. Out of sight, out of mind is clearly not the saying for you. Wherever you might be, whatever you're doing, she always the center of attention in your thoughts.'" He paused. It was true. He always found himself thinking of Jeanette, really most of the time. He read on, clearly intrigued. "' Clue #2, At the slightest mention of her name, you are all tingly and full of butterflies. Does your heart beat a little faster? Do you blush or smile? Do you even get a little nervous and tingly all over.'" Simon paused and pondered a little more. Hmm. Now to come and think of it, he always felt his heart beat a little erratically and he seemed to always break into a sweat at the slight mention of her name. He always dismissed it as how he was just stressed about something, like a test result he was waiting for, or a scientific experiment. He had never thought it could be Jeanette's doing... "'Clue #3: Do you enjoy her presence? You definitely know you like her if you want to be with her all the time. Still not convinced? How about Clue #4, when you get jealous when she's around or flirting with other guys?" Simon was convinced. He DID feel a little twinge of jealousy whenever Jeanette hung out with some of the boys at the school's chess club. He DID have feelings for her. Wow. Simon shook his head, dumbfounded. Why didn't he notice this before? And how was he going to tell Jeanette? Grabbing the book and a few health and fitness books for Theo, Simon checked out the books and left the library.

As soon as he left, he check his phone. It was a text from Dave, telling him to go pick up Brittany from the mall. He sighed. How was he going to hide the book? He ended up sprinting home, dropping the books off in his room, and jumping on his bike, pedaling as fast as he could to the mall. When he reached the entrance of the mall, he texted Brittany to meet him at the food court. He locked his bike next to a post, and walked into the mall, headed for the food court.

* * *

"Jeanette, I got your text, and I came as fast as I could!" Said Theodore, huffing and puffing as he waved his phone in the air, speed walking to the park bench where Jeanette was waiting. He flopped down on the seat next to her, and she handed him a water bottle and a towel.

"Theodore, I have done a huge, extensive research on your case. And now, I have an outlined diet and exercise plan. Which one do you want to see first?"

Theodore grimaced. "Which one is less, y'know... extreme?"

"Okay. Diet first," She grinned as Theodore's grimace turned into a horrified look as he imagined what intensive workout plan she outline for him. "Basically, your diet is mainly based on a fibrous diet, adding some fruits and veggies, a little dairy, and a lot of protein, to help shape those muscles. Instead of losing a ton of weight to make you skinny, we'll just take off some excess fat and turn it into firm muscle, making your body built for heavy lifting. Are you following me?" Theodore nodded, as Jeanette continued. "Okay, for breakfast, a large ol' glass of OJ with 2 pieces of whole grain toast and a choice between yogurt with berries and granola or sunny-side up eggs. For lunch, simply a garden salad, and water. For dinner, we want all of those carbs, so, we'll have either pasta or pizza for dinner with LOTS of potatoes anyway you like 'em, along with some dried fruit and milk. However, we're keeping the portions small and limited, however you can eat as much as you like when it comes to snacking."

"Oooh, what's the snack, Jeanette?" Theodore asked intently, lips smacking.

"Watermelon."

"Watermelon?"

* * *

Sooo... How did you like this chapter?

Okay, I promise, more Eleanor and Alvin perspectives next chapter.

READ REVIEWFAVORITE3

PEACE OUT ! :D


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Eleanor sighed as she laid on the sofa. Since Brittany was at the mall, and everyone was ignoring her, she had absolutely NOTHING to do. She IMed Alvin, before she made sure it was 7 pm where he was, before bedtime.

Elie_baby24: ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! R U MAD AT MEH?

Alvin-is-the-one-3000: no... Y?

Elie_baby24: nvm. i'm bored. :D

Alvin-is-the-one-3000: me too what do ya wanna do?

Elie_baby24: idk.

Alvin-is-the-one-3000: why were you not talking breakfast? Brittany asked meh :)

Elie_baby24: I had nothing to say... :P Plus everyone was sort of mad at me... :C

Alvin-is-the-one-3000: Y r they mad at u?

Elie_baby24: Idk. Maybe it was something i said?

Alvin-is-the-one-3000: Maybe :)

Alvin-is-the-one-3000: G2G Boys are playing pool... I wanna go play :D

Elie_baby24: BYE! MISS U! CANT WAIT TILLL AUGUST.

Alvin-is-the-one-3000: Tell dave i miss him and everyone except simon... maybe britt :P

Eleanor sighed. Again, now with nothing to do. She got up out of the blue couch with yellow vertical stripes, and ran up to the window. "Ugh..." How could she tell Theodore she was sorry? What exactly was she sorry for? Whatever. She was sorry anyway.

She decided to to sneak into the recording studio in the upper floor. Dave had strict rules, and only Simon could enter to clean or do some extra songwriting when Dave wasn't home. Eleanor wanted to write and record a song for Theodore.

She tiptoed inside and shut the door, even though she knew no one was at home and it would stay like that at least until noon. She decided to sing a known song instead of write one herself. There just wasn't time...

She got out her phone and pressed the button to record. Then she would edit out bits and pieces and add in the instrumental.

_Hmmmmmm. Yeeeeaaaaah..._

_"Beautiful Soul"_

_[Intro:]_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_[Chorus:]_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_[Chorus:]_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_[Chorus:]_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Ooooooo_

_Beautiful soul, yeah_

_Oooooo, yeah_

_Your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

She closed her eyes, satisfied with what she had just sung. It had sounded great. She editied and put her voice to music and copied it onto a disc. Closing the door behind her, she tiptoed into the boys' room and place the C.D. into Theodore's candy cooler along with an apology note she had written by herself. Little did she know that Theodore had been laying off the sweets for a long time now, so he wouldn't be opening that anytime soon.

She slipped out of his bedroom and ran to her room where she spent most of the day eating carrots and playing video games.


	7. Chapter 7

Theodore huffed and puffed as he ran back to the house, carrying Jeanette on her back. After an intense workout session consisting of push ups, curl ups, sit ups, chin ups, and running and stretching to various places, and climbing trees, Theodore was exhausted to the point where he was going to just give up. But he couldn't, for Eleanor's sake. When they got the house, Jeanette put him on a scale.

"Good boy, Theodore, you've lost 20.7 pounds since 2 weeks ago. Good job, we're right on schedule. Here," She handed him a watermelon slice. "You deserve it."

She began scribbling furiously on a notepad, walking to her room.

"Hey, Simon," Said Theodore, as Simon walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Theodore," Said Simon, looking deflated.

"What's wrong?" Asked Theodore with concern filling in his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm going up to my room if anyone needs me. Oh and Theodore, tomorrow is my turn to train you. We're going to clean out everything non healthy in your room and fill it with healthy stuff.

"Okay." Theodore watched as his brother sadly trudged up the stairs. He looked forlorn. He wondered why he had such a long face. Was it because of Jeanette? He knew and noticed that Jeanette and Simon weren't speaking at all that week, but he had no idea why. Was this why Simon seemed so sad? Did he and Jeanette get in a fight earlier? He shrugged to himself as he grabbed another bowl of the delicious watermelon and walked into the living room to watch an episode of Meerkat Manor.

* * *

Jeanette sat on her bed as she typed on the spreadsheet she had made for Theodore to track his weight. This experiment was going well, and Jeanette was ecstatic. She didn't need that dumb Simon's help, she didn't need _him_ at all anymore. She was a free, independent, intellectual Chipette who didn't need no 'munk. (LOL) After a period of intense note-taking, pondering, and graphing, Jeanette decided to reward herself with a break. She logged herself on pinterest and posted her workout and diet routine, revealing the secret about watermelons. She scrolled around on her wall, and clicked a pic, showing a girl with wavy, brown chestnut hair, wearing skinny jeans and a cute chevron blouse. She was stick skinny, a lot like Jeanette, and she looked pretty cute, even beautiful. That girl was wearing the iconic nerd glasses, which looked alot like her. Hey, wait a second... It was her! She scrolled to see who posted it, it was SIMON! She read what he typed with it.

"'This is a picture of my one and my only, dream girl. I wish she was mine forever and ever. I am in love with her.'"

She gasped. Simon was in, LOVE, with her. She had merely hoped that he simply liked her a little more than a friend normally would, but lo and behold, he was confessing and professing his love to her on Pinterest. OMG!

Wow. She felt lightheaded and a bit dizzy. She looked at when he posted it. "' 1 min ago...'" It read. She gasped.

She could hear Simon clicking and tapping away on his keyboard.

She got out of her room. She ran downstairs. She ran outside. She ran into the forest, blindly. She was lost. She was scared. It was cold. She didn't have her sweater. She was in despair.


End file.
